villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Draggadon
Draggadon is the secondary antagonist of the 2015 Wii U Mario spinoff game Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker, and a minor character in Paper Mario: Color Splash. He is very protective over his lava lair and tries to stop Captain Toad from doing something in it. Appearance Draggadon is a large red fire-breathing dragon who lives in lava lairs. He also has multiple purple ring-patterned spots around his body and tail. Following his first defeat from Captain Toad, he gains a large bruised bump at the top of his head. Role ''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker'' Draggadon makes four appearances in the game, and all of them are boss fights, the first boss battle is in the level "The King of Pyropuff Peak", where he is seen mad at Captain Toad being there, he instantly attacks Toad and becomes protective over his lair. The second time Draggadon is encountered is in the level "Draggadon's Revenge", he is vengeful over Toad winning the first battle, so obviously he is angrier than before and more dangerous. The third time Draggadon is seen is in the level "Secret of the Golden Realm", where he is in a golden color instead of his regular red color, he also has blue eyes now and the fire looks more molten and golden looking. The last time Draggadon is seen is in the level "Mummy-Me at Pyropuff Peak", he is back with his red color interestingly enough, same eye color, same fire color. But the boss battle is notably a lot harder. ''Paper Mario: Color Splash'' He plays a very small role compared to his original game, he is seen as a fossil on a mountain, but Mario recovers it, reviving him. Draggadon is seen later in the game at Redpepper Volcano, he starts out as a boss, chasing Mario and preparing to eat him while shooting molten fire rocks out of its mouth. He is determined to eat Mario or get rid of him at the very least, but Mario manages to drop something big on Draggadon's head and stun him, after this, Mario gets its respect and he is able to ride on the dragon across the volcano. Gallery Draggadon.png Boss1TreasureTracker.png|Draggadon during his boss battle Dragon-AllyOrBoss-.jpg PMCS Draggadon Fossil Concept Art.png|A Draggadon fossil pmcs476.png PMCS RedpepperVolcano01.png|His short boss battle in Color Splash PMCS Draggadon bump.gif|After his defeat Draggadon PMCS.jpg|Redemption 10206.png|His Model cap taod golden dragon.0.jpg|Golden Draggadon Trivia *It is unknown if the Draggadon in Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker is the same one every time or if there are different for each time, it makes sense for the first two boss battles to be the same, as the second one is titled "Draggadon's Revenge", but after those two it's most likely not the same. *Despite his villainous deeds, and being the secondary antagonist of the game, he is at times an anti-hero instead; for example, even if it was intentional or not, a Draggadon helped Captain Toad chase after Wingo, who kidnapped Toadette. Navigation Category:Guardians Category:Protective Category:Ferals Category:Predator Category:Anti-Villain Category:Mario Villains Category:Sadists Category:Dragons Category:Monsters Category:Giant Category:On & Off Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Karma Houdini Category:Redeemed Category:Brutes Category:Vengeful Category:Genderless